Sweeping Floors
by BOMB4Y
Summary: BL; YoujixOmi, AyaxOmi - Aya discovers, one night, while helping Omi tidy up, how much some people were very complex, and how much they were at the same time not.


**Sweeping Floors**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Characters of Tsuchiya Kyouko ©. Fanfiction of BOMB4Y ・Lucas Wilheim © 2008

**Warning:** BL, mild spoilers involved.

**Pairings:** Youji X Omi, Aya X Omi (one-sided)

**Timeline:** When Aya first joins Weiß. I've skewed things a little as you can and will see. (This was written 3 years ago and shared in the WK LJ community, I am re-posting it now.)

**Summary:** Aya discovers, one night, while helping Omi tidy up, how much some people were very complex, and how much they were at the same time not.

* * *

><p>He had been with them for a little over a week. Aya leaned against the wall of his room, reflecting on his teammates; he'd observed them as he worked, sizing them up one after another. Siberian, both reckless and angry, had had a scuffle with their new leader-to-be, and he was now as hotheaded as ever - huffy, giving him the silent treatment. In fact, Ken had just stormed out that evening, riding his bike into the moving lights of the city.<p>

Balinese couldn't care less. Aya had pretty much caught wind that Youji thought that he was 'prettier than most girls, but not as hot as Manx'. Now, that was a little hard to size up, but still manageable.

Bombay on the other hand, remained cheerful and cooperative. Omi had assured him over and over again how the others would finally settle down and come to their senses. "Just give them time," he had said, "You'll be alright, Ayakun!" A bright smile, a slip away to the other corner to arrange pots.

Aya could smell mutiny in the air.

He could feel it stifling him, and so he opened the door and stepped out to get some fresh air. The others were out, but there was a light left on and the sound of feet and shuffling. Omi was at work, busying himself with the broom and setting things in order.

"It's not your turn on the duty roster."

The boy gave a jump at the formal tone coming from behind him. Upon seeing who it was, he smiled. "It's better that I tidy up now. I've had a few shocks in the past."

"The past?" despite himself, Aya was piqued with interest.

Omi grinned sheepishly. "Well..."

* * *

><p><em>There were now two members in his team. Two! What fun he'd have from now on, joking and laughing with them, discussing missions, eating their cooking and cooking for them! Most of all, it'd feel like he'd finally have a real family, someone to return to, and not just his empty room. He liked spending time with his friends, really. What better thing to return to, after a long, hard mission?<em>

_"I've always wanted to say it," he clapped his hands together as he skipped along the road to the shop. "'I'm home!' And oh, here we are!" - and he swung the door open, the bells jingling as merrily as it were Christmas - "I'M HO—"_

_The place was a mess. There were papers everywhere. The drawers were opened and hanging loose, their contents strewn a little away from them. And the kitchen... then kitchen was..._

_"Welcome home, bishounen!"_

_Omi sank down to his knees._

* * *

><p>Aya cocked an eyebrow, his arms folded in its usual manner. Still sheepish, Omi spoke as he started to sweep again. "They hate cleaning up. Anyway, everyone's so busy and tired after their activities. Youjikun and Kenkun try to help sometimes, but I'd hate making them do it. I just can't find it in my heart to make it necessary for them to do it, you know."<p>

Without a word, the redhead picked up a broom and joined his teammate in sweeping. Omi looked up, pleased and grateful.

"You're a godsend, Ayakun! Thank goodness you were sent here!"

"To _replace you _as leader of Weiß. Aren't you upset?" his voice was quiet. For some reason, though he'd often not have said anything at all, Aya found that he hadn't much control of his tongue that night, or his curiosity. He regarded the brunet with his cool gaze, hidden somewhat between his half-lidded eyes. There had been a moment of silence before Omi responded.

"I'm hurt," a wrinkle appeared on the boy's forehead, as if he were trying to sort his feelings and his words. Aya stopped short, and looked at him for a while; he'd not expected that sort of answer at all. But then Omi smiled reassuringly at him. "But 'hurt' isn't the same as 'disgruntled', Ayakun. I'm hurt that my competency has been questioned, but I'm very sure now, after this week, that you'd be a very good change for Weiß. You're coordinated, mature and determined to abide to logic and rules - despite working with software, I'm still governed by my heart sometimes. My image flower _is _the freesia, after all."

Very much like Omi. Giving in like that. Aya looked at him coolly still.

"But you're the founder of Weiß."

There was a pregnant pause. The smile faded away and for a moment, the surroundings seemed to turn to ice. The blue eyes weren't smiling anymore. They took in a void, and Aya found himself unable to tear his gaze away. Nothing breathed and nothing stirred.

It was most uncomfortable. The silence deafened him.

"I'm not the 'founder of Weiß'," Omi spoke, slowly, at long last. "I was the 'first member of Weiß'. Kritiker founded Weiß. If I had the privilege of choosing the beginnings and the endings of it, I wouldn't have founded any of this."

It was put simply - in Omi's quiet, thoughtful voice there was no hate, no pain, no anger, no vehemence, no joy and no regret. It was just a plain statement, said matter-of-factly. For a while Aya was in awe of Kritiker, who had this uncanny ability of creating children who were not children, and men who would dare venture where no normal man would. From all that was said it could plainly be seen that Omi was naïve enough to feel that it was just a task that must be taken seriously and remain optimistic; yet old enough to know that there was no fighting a group like Kritiker, and that it - murder - was wrong. He didn't fight it, he didn't accept it. He just went along with it, planning as he went - remaining cheerful for when times would be better.

It was rather a shock for Aya to see a warm smile directed his way. He took a deep breath in the secrecy of his heart. He looked at Omi carefully, and for the first time that week, he realized just how pretty the boy was, and how much deeper than ever were the meanings behind the smiles that were given both to sustain Weiß and to give away a childish personal hope. He gazed on, and an inkling of a warm, pleasant feeling filled his heart. Aya didn't smile, but his eyes picked up a friendlier light. Life would be good in Weiß, if Omi were around to manage as well.

The door flung open flamboyantly, and a flamboyant man followed by a more relaxed Ken stepped in. He waved a bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic grape juice around, and bent down and smirked right into Omi's face. "See, I told you not to nag so much about my staying out! I brought you a gift." The boy laughed and took the bottle away.

"Thanks for all your help, Ayakun," he beamed, turning his head for a second. "I'll be going to bed after I store this away; would you like to stay here longer or should I switch the lights off after I'm done?"

"I'll retire first, if you don't mind." Aya did so, returning to his room. He didn't go to bed right away, however - in the darkness of his room he heard footsteps coming near to the rooms and muffled laughter. Two doors slammed shut, and one more opened. He could hear Omi's voice bidding Ken goodnight, and then one more room door opening. Aya sat up and moved towards his own door, meaning to have one more last word with Omi before they retired - an uncharacteristic goodnight, perhaps. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to do so.

He opened the door, about to step out. But the words he were meaning to speak died away as he caught a glimpse of Omi disappearing, not into his own room, but into that of Kudou Youji's. The door clicked shut, and little was heard from then on - and then the light dimmed out.

Aya retreated his steps, and closed the door to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>END - 0923/2008**


End file.
